Avoiding the Ministry
by Epic Failing Again
Summary: She's a witch whose family has been in hiding for thousands of years. He's the wizard to introduce her to the wizarding world. But when the ministry comes calling, can he protect her?


**Ok. This is my fourth fan fiction and first Harry Potter fan fic! Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

He padded silently behind the muggle theater, sniffing around. They'd just had another magic show. Funny, really, what muggles thought of as magic. There was always a secret. It was sleight of hand, or an assistant who made the trick possible. Stupid, really, but they seemed to enjoy it. He sniffed a garbage can and pulled out the newspaper inside. Just news according to the muggles. All the deaths, all the disappearances and muggles seemed to be making each a separate incident. They really were stupid. He chuckled to himself. It came out as a hoarse cough through the shaggy dog's vocals.

The back door of the stage opened with a loud BANG! And a girl was flung out into the streets with a scream. He jumped. She landed face down on the dirty alleyway pavement.

"THAT'S IT!" a woman's voice roared from inside. His ears flattened against his head and he crouched behind the garbage can.

"Mom," the girl on the floor whispered, lifting her head to look at the doorway. He could see the shadow of a tall rather stout woman leaning against the doorframe. The girl's long dark curly hair covered her face, but he could see her slim figure clearly outlined in the street. So the woman who'd just thrown her out was her mother?

"You are of no use to me you little bitch!" the woman yelled. She sounded like the howler his mother had mailed him when she'd found out he was in Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried, trying to stand up.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" The woman was clearly about to lose her temper. "You lose control of your powers, nearly expose us all and all you have to say is SORRY?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" she asked quietly. She slowly got up, pushing herself off the filthy pavement and slowly straitening.

"The 'ministry' has been on our tail since a few thousand years ago, Helena. Your aunt, uncle and cousins were all arrested because they lost control and you? You go flirting your powers like it's nobody's business!"

"I didn't mean to!" the girl named Helena started crying, her face in her hands. She was shaking violently.

"Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO?" the woman in the doorway shouted. "You're the smartest one of all of us and you 'didn't mean to' almost expose all of us? I told you! We're chosen to have these powers for a reason! If this 'ministry' finds out, we're all done and it'll be your fault!"

What were they talking about? The Ministry of Magic? Who were they? Where they muggles? It certainly seemed like it, but then what about these powers and the ministry going after them? There were so many questions running through his mind as he stared at the mother and daughter from his hiding place behind the garbage cans.

The mother came out of the doorway and stood right in front of Helena. A loud crack echoed through the alley, Helena's head whipped violently to the side, her scream dissolving into the night.

"Get out," the mother whispered. "You are no daughter of mine." Another loud crack echoed through the alley.

The girl turned away from the door and slowly made her way towards the garbage can he was hiding behind. She flinched when the stage door slammed shut, leaving them in total darkness.

He got out from behind the garbage can and padded over to her, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. He barked happily once or twice. Helena chuckled through her tears and kneeled to scratch his head.

"Wish you could help me," she said, sighing. "I've got nowhere to go now."

He barked again and padded back down the street. She followed him. He led her to 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though he hated the place, it was where he lived right now. Ever since his parents had died and left him the house, he'd moved back in because he felt bad living off the Potters. He still spent most of his time there, though, even if he wasn't sleeping there anymore.

He led her inside the fidelius charm and scratched at the door. Helena opened it. "Hello?" she called as she walked upstairs. He ran up the stairs and changed form, back into a human being.

"Hello there," he said, smiling at her kindly.

"I-I'm sorry," Helena said. "Y-your dog led me here."

"He must really like you then," he replied, shrugging. "It's fine. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at her filthy clothes. "I'm Helena," she said, holding her hand out to him. "Helena Raven."

"Well, Helena Raven, come on upstairs," he said, shaking her hand and indicating her to follow him. She cautiously followed him. There was no doubt she was considering whether or not to trust him. He sighed.

"Thank you," she said. He led her to the second floor bedrooms, waving his wand before she entered to clean the place up a little.

"Here you go," he said. The room didn't look to bad after he touched it up with a bit of magic. No one could claim he was ill-treating his guest.

"You are too kind, sir," Helena said, looking around the room. He wondered what kind of background would cause her to appreciate this filthy house that much.

"It's no trouble," he replied, shrugging easily. "Good night." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Sir, I don't know what your name is," she said, looking at him.

"Sirius," the man replied. "Sirius Black."


End file.
